Zuki's Journey : On The Door Step
by PichuGal2001
Summary: Hiay guys. This is my newest fic. Please read and review! Thanks, Pichu_Gal2001


Zuki's Journey : On The Door Step  
  
  
  
  
Written By: Pichu_Gal2001  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hey guys, Pichu_Gal2001 here with my newest fic!  
Please read and review and also read some of my   
other stories(when I get them up! Heeheehee!) and   
remember these few things:  
1. I own all characters in this story other than the   
ones who are in the original tv show!  
2. If you would like to use any characters from me   
story you must first have my permission.  
  
Also there are a few things that you should know to   
be able to understand the story:  
Italics : A pokemon's thoughts  
~~~ : A break in the page  
~*~ : A battle sequence  
… : Pokemon speech that is translated  
Bold : A person's thoughts  
Now let's get on with the story!  
~* Pichu_Gal2001 *~  
  
P.S. This story is from the Meowth's P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
-  
  
Mum? I asked as my Persian mother tucked me   
into a basket and wrapped my favourite blanket   
around me.  
  
Darling, you know that I love you right? My Mum   
said as she picked me up in the basket and began to   
walk towards the forbidden town.  
  
Of course Mum! I love you too! I meowthed in reply.  
  
Yes, well…we can no longer be mother and   
daughter. I have been offered a deal and I am going   
to accept. She said and began to search the   
forbidden town.  
  
Wha…what is the deal? I asked surprised that   
she was risking entering the forbidden town.  
  
Well, I have been offered to be part of a young boy's   
team of pokemon. She said and tears swelled up in   
her eyes.  
  
But you told me that we were never going to belong   
to a trainer! I said, outraged that my mother would   
pick a trainer over me, her own daughter.  
  
I know darling, but I must. She said and the tears   
began to trickle down her face.  
  
But why? I asked beginning to cry my self.  
  
Ever since I was a young Meowth I have wanted a   
trainer. Once I was facing off against a young girl and   
her Pichu, She said and stopped crying. But I was   
to strong and she had only just begun to be a   
trainer, so I beat her and she walked off. She   
paused to remember. Then I met up with your   
father just after I evolved into a Persian. We mated   
and I got pregnant with you and your sister. But he   
wasn't a wild pokemon like I and also he was a young   
Meowth still so he left with his trainer as his trainer   
thought I was disgusting to mate with such a young   
pokemon and I was left to fend for my self and my   
young. She continued. I had you and your sister   
was on the way but as I was giving birth to her she   
died. I have raised you to be 3 weeks old and now I   
have been offered this. She paused again to catch   
her breath. I still want a trainer so I am leaving you.   
I am sorry honey! I love you! She said as she   
dropped my basket on a door step and ran off to our   
old home where her new trainer would most likely be   
waiting for her.  
  
Mum! Wait! I never knew I had a sister! I called but   
it was too late, she had gone.  
Suddenly the door of the human cave opened and a   
young girl walked out. She was a very pretty girl if I   
do say so my self! She had purple hair that was done   
up in a pink bandanna, silver glasses rested on top of   
her bandanna and she had violet eyes to match her   
hair. She looked so cool in the clothes she was   
wearing! She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans   
with rainbow stitching and a plain white hultar neck   
top. Her shoes where purple too!  
  
"Wha?" She asked and bent down. She lifted up my   
basket pulled the covers back from my face.  
  
"Oh my gosh…it's a tiny Meowth kitten!" She said   
and lifted me out of the basket and into her arms.  
  
Who are you? I asked in my Meowth way of talking.  
  
"What?!?! I can understand you! You said "Who are   
you?" and I understood! Wow!" She said jumping up   
and down.  
  
Yes! That's what I said! So who are you? I   
repeated.  
  
"My name is Taryn. I am 12 years old. I'm gonna be a   
pokemon trainer! I'm on my way to get my first   
pokemon now!" Taryn said and did a peace sign with   
her right hand. "So how come your here?" She asked   
and carried me to the park across the road and we   
sat down on a bench.  
  
My mother abandoned me to trained by a young   
boy. She left me on your door step. I said.  
  
"Oh…that's terrible!" She said and almost began to   
cry. "So what's your name?" She asked me.  
  
My name's Zuki! I said.  
  
"Look, I am going to get a pokemon right? Well, how   
about you be my pokemon! Then we can go see   
Professor Elm together and show him that you are   
my pokemon!" Taryn said.  
  
That would be great Taryn! We're gonna be best   
friends! I said and leaped into Taryn's arms.  
  
"Cool! Let's go!" Taryn said and I jumped onto Taryn's   
shoulder. "But first can I show you too my Parents?"   
Taryn asked.  
  
Sure! I'd love to meet your Parents! I said as I   
leaped to the ground and ran over to Taryn's house.   
Taryn raced up behind me and together we burst   
through the front door giving her parents a shock as   
they weren't expecting her back.  
  
"Back already?!?!" Her mother asked.  
  
"I never even went!" Taryn said and picked me up. I   
scrambled up to her head and sat there purring.  
  
"What's that?!?!" Taryn's father asked when he saw   
Taryn lift me onto her head.  
  
"This is my Meowth Zuki!" Taryn replied and I licked   
her face.  
  
"But how did you get that thing if you never went to   
see Professor Elm?" Taryn's Mum asked.  
  
"Well, when I went outside I found Zuki on the door   
step in a basket! And you know what the best thing   
is?!?! I can talk to her! I can under stand what she   
says! Cool huh?" Taryn said and hugged me.  
  
"Yeah! But maybe you should go see Professor Elm   
too!" They both said in unison.   
  
It is so weird how they do that all the time!  
  
"Okay! I'll go see him right now! Come on Zuki!" Taryn   
called to me and I climbed onto her head again.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
-  
  
Hello?I meowthed at the door as Taryn knocked on   
it.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" A raspy voice came through the   
inter-com on the wall next to us.  
  
"Hiya! This is Taryn!" Taryn replied.  
  
"Ah…Taryn, I've been expecting you. Come on in! I'm   
in the lab!" The Prof. Said and we opened the door   
and walked to his lab.  
  
"Good Morning Taryn. Have you any idea of which   
pokem…" The Prof. Said but stopped as he spotted   
me on Taryn's head.  
  
"A Meowth?!?! Where did it come from?" The Prof.   
Asked.  
  
"I found it on our door step. She has agreed to be my   
first pokemon!" Taryn answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'Agreed'?" the Professor asked   
pullzed.  
  
"Oh…uh…I can under stand what she says." Taryn   
said.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! I've gotta write this down. Sit   
down and tell me the whole story." He said and Taryn   
sat down and put me on the table.  
  
"Well, I had just walked out the door to come here   
when I looked down and sitting there on the door   
step was a basket, so I picked it up and looked   
inside. Lying there was my Meowth, Zuki. So I took   
her to the park and she told me what happened. I   
asked if she wanted to be my pokemon and she said   
yes so now she is!" Taryn said.  
  
Yeah! That's right! I said and nodded.  
  
"So I guess you don't need to look at the pokemon   
then?" The Prof. Inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I don't need to!" Taryn replied.  
  
"So, what do you need?" The Prof. Asked.  
  
"Well, I need a pokedex, some pokeballs and a starter   
pack!" Taryn said.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Elm said and rummaged around it a   
few different cupboards until he had found the stuff   
that he needed.  
  
"Here you go!" The Prof. Said and handed the things   
to Taryn. Taryn slung the bag over her shoulder and   
clipped the pokeball's onto her belt. She put her new   
pokedex into a pocket in the bag.  
  
"Now all we need to do is put the Meowth into a   
pokeball." The Professor said and held out one of the   
pokeball to zap me into it.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Taryn screamed and jumped between me   
and the Professor.  
  
"What is it Taryn?" The Professor asked.  
  
"I don't know if Zuki wants to go into a pokeball!"   
Taryn said.  
  
"Well, ask her then." The Prof. Urged.  
  
"Okay. Do you wanna go into the pokeball Zuki?" Taryn   
asked me.  
  
No thanks! I meowthed.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" The Prof. inquired.  
  
"She said no. Even you should know, Professor Elm,   
that not all pokemon like it inside pokeballs. Zuki   
wants to stay out of her pokeball." Taryn said and   
put me on her head.  
  
Can we leave now? I don't like it here! I complained.  
  
"Sure we can Zuki! Let's go!" Taryn said and walked   
out.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let's see what we've got in here." She said and took   
the contents out of the pack.   
This is what we had:  
A human sized sleeping bag  
A pokemon sized sleeping bag  
A tent  
Food and water  
Clothes of Taryn's  
A pokegear  
Some Personal Pokeballs(a new type of pokeball   
where the pokemon lives abd you can see them in   
their own world.)  
  
Wow! These are so cool! Can I have one? I asked   
and pawed at a purple Personal Pokeball  
  
"Sure. Do you want this one?" Taryn asked.  
  
Yeah! It looks like the best one! I said as Taryn   
zapped me into the ball. It was amazing inside the   
ball. It had everything that I wanted! There was a   
beach with golden coloured sand and clear calm   
water. There where fields full of long grass and   
flowers of all colours. There was a wooden cabin on   
the edge of the beach. I entered it and looked around.   
It was a one roomed cabin with a cat basket in one   
corner that was filled with soft blankets, pillows and   
toy Rattata, there was also a cupboard filled with   
Pokechow for Meowth's! YUM! Also there was a tv.   
and couch.  
I came out of the ball to find my self in a bed room in   
a Pokemon Center.   
  
"Night Zuki!" Taryn said as she claimed into the bed   
as I did.  
  
Night Taryn! Thanks for taking me in like this! By   
the way…where are we? I asked sleepily.  
  
"We are in the Pokemon Center on Twinkle Island. We   
are gonna compete in the Imperial Star League!"   
Taryn said and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors Note: Well, what did you think? Please review   
and tell me or email me at animeow@hotmail.com  
Also, I would love to make friends with readers and   
writers on here so please email me if you wanna be   
my friend!  
Thanks,  
Pichu_Gal2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ã 2001 By Pichu_Gal2001  
animeow@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  



End file.
